1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a chopstick and, more particularly, to a retractable chopstick.
2. Description of the Related Art
A pair of chopsticks are usually available for the oriental people and can be used to hold food to facilitate the user eating the food. However, the chopsticks have a determined length, thereby causing inconvenience to the user in storage, packaging and carrying of the chopsticks.